2555
by Sakamoto Kirumi
Summary: "Desde sueños a mentiras, dónde estés tú,yo siempre voy a estar allí también." - Esta historia participa del Reto Inspírate en la Imagen del Foro la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.
**Disclaimer.**

Los personajes de _Naruto_ aparecidos en estos párrafos no me pertenecen, son obra y propiedad de _Masashi Kishimoto_. Esto fue escrito sin fines de lucro.

Esta historia participa del **Reto Inspírate de la Imagen** del _**Foro la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas**_ _._

 **Leyenda.**

Narración. — Tercera persona.

—Diálogos—

" _ **Pensamientos"**_

 _Recuerdos y/o Sueños_

 **Especificaciones.**

Resumen. — _"Desde sueños a mentiras, dónde estés tú, yo siempre voy a estar allí también."_

Rating. — T.

Género. — Romance, Drama.

Capítulos. — Único.

Pareja. — **Principal.** Uchiha Obito x Nohara Rin (ObiRin).

N° de Palabras del Capítulo. — **6121 palabras.**

Imagen de Inspiración. — Obito adulto como jinchuruki, llorando y en brazos de una Rin joven que le da un beso en la sien. Para más información, consulte la portada.

Universo Ninja con What If?

 **Banda Sonora.**

 **1.** La Distinguida y Elegante Rosalinda Fox. **Artista.** César Benito. **Álbum.** El Tiempo Entre Costuras BSO.

 **2.** Awakening. **Artista.** Rachel Portman. **Álbum.** The Duchess OST.

 **3.** Green Light (feat. The xx). **Artista.** Craig Armstrong. **Álbum.** The Orchestral Score From Baz Luhrmann's Film the Great Gatsby.

 **4.** Silhouettes. **Artista.** Of Monster and Men. **Álbum.** The Hunger Games: Catching Fire Original Soundtrack.

 **5.** Which Witch (Demo). **Artista.** Florence + the Machine. **Álbum.** How Big, How Blue, How Beautiful.

 **Nota de Autor.**

Hola, ¿cómo les va? Espero que bien y mejor que a mí.

Bueno, me ha costado un poquito escribir esta historia, básicamente por los numerosos obstáculos que he tenido (apagones de luz, asignaciones de trabajos y proyectos en la universidad muy seguidos, falta de sueño, falta de internet, etc.); pero lo he logrado a tiempo. Porque simplemente no me quería dar por vencida, la suerte me había sonreído cuando escogí el número **29** (fecha de cumpleaños de mi novio juju) y me ha salido la bella imagen que se encuentra de portada (aunque FF la cortó un poco pero…).

Les pido de corazón, como un favorcito mío adicional, escuchar la banda sonora que he dispuesto para ustedes, siento que le da un toque emocional a la historia (?). Pero claro, sólo si pueden o tienen los recursos para hacerlo.

Estoy bastante nerviosa pues, en el reto se ha prohibido utilizar betas o editores, traducción no pude pedir socorro a mi hermana (como siempre hago), así que si ven un error ortográfico o alguna otra imperfección (que las detesto): _les doy mil disculpas por adelantado_.

Tuve la imagen desde que me la asignaron de fondo de pantalla de mi celular y no podía evitar pensar en la historia y la trama que se me ocurrió.

Y sin más que decir, ¡me despido!

 **Advertencia.**

Dentro de la trama de esta historia se plantean varios alternativos, derivados de un What If? que me gustaría descubrieran por sí mismos.

Hice una profunda investigación para hacer lo que hice, pero al final opté por dejar caer un poco de UA (muy ligero), en cosas que creí le daría un toque más interesante a tecnicismos dados por Kishimoto. Recomendación: **hagan borrón y semi-cuenta nueva**.

También debo decirles, que hay leves menciones a otras posibles parejas, que en lo particular no me desagradan. Y por último, la historia no va en un orden cronológico usual, es decir, en sentido pasado – presente – futuro.

 _Guerra avisada no mata soldado._ Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 _ **2 5 5 5**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Mil cuatrocientos ochenta"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Era el día **1.480** , cuando ella le hizo la **tercera pregunta**.

— ¿Crees que Kakashi vendrá hoy?

—No lo sé, creo está ocupado.

—Eso mismo dijiste la última vez.

Silencio y la brisa cálida sopla, danzando a través de las hojas, empujando con brazos invisibles las nubes en el cielo.

—Obito… ¿sucede algo?

Girando el rostro se encontró con los bellos y grandes ojos que, nunca había dejado de amar. Ojos que ahora estaban llenos de _vida_.

—No es nada Rin, no te preocupes —sonrió.

Las largas pestañas se cerraron un par de veces antes de que la conversación tomara otro camino. Propuesto por él.

— ¿Te han gustado las flores?

Su rostro abandonó la duda y preocupación, iluminándose con una sonrisa. En su regazo femenino 1.480 rosas rojas descansaban en un enorme ramo.

—Sí, son muy hermosas —las redondeadas mejillas se tiñeron levemente—. Gracias Obito.

Algo en su pecho se aliviaba cada vez que la escuchaba decir « _su nombre»_ , con esa voz encantadora y armoniosa al oído. Una sonrisa mucho más verdadera a la anterior, y su mano se posó en la pequeña y delicada de ella.

A 'Obito' le había costado tanto tiempo, tanto esfuerzo, hacer ese simple gesto. Sólo sostenerla, entrelazar sus dedos grandes y toscos con los de Rin.

—Me alegro. Las busqué especialmente para ti —se dejó caer sobre el pasto, cerrando sus ojos y sin soltar su mano.

Tras unos minutos, 'Obito' pudo _dormir_.

Pero Rin había vuelto a preocuparse, observando atentamente las manchas oscuras bajo los ojos del hombre.

—Me pregunto, cuántas otras mentiras estarán pesando en tus hombros —susurró, y las yemas de sus dedos rozaron con suavidad la cicatriz.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Novecientos trece"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gritos de dolor retumbaban junto al eco en sus tímpanos. Producto de las acciones violentas y criminales que 'Obito', el opresor, ejercía contra el 'héroe'.

" _ **Héroe de nada…"**_ remarcó en su cabeza.

Escuchaba los jadeos de su respiración entrecortada en busca de aliento. Muñecas y tobillos, aprisionados en rugosas raíces de árbol que dejaban marcas en carne viva.

Viéndolo así, el chico sólo era una diminuta parte de lo que fue. De la amenaza que pudo ser **913** días atrás.

— ¿Alguna vez te conté lo que hice con tu _sensei_?

El 'héroe' lo fulminó con la mirada, queriendo demostrar un 'espíritu de lucha'.

—Lo mataste —voz ronca y rasposa, de una garganta agrietada por tanta liberación de dolor—. Y recuperaste-

—Mi ojo, sí… ya lo habías escuchado —le interrumpió—, pero ¿qué tal sobre tu amiga?

Unos segundos de silencio y el chico seguía tumbado en el suelo.

—La metiste en el «sueño»…

—Te ha faltado una parte. Primero, maté al hombre que quería frente a ella, luego la hice revivirlo una y otra vez hasta que, me _suplicó_ entrar al «sueño» _–_ hizo una posición de manos y la prisión cubierta de raíces fue reemplazada por otra escena—. Ahora es _feliz_ con él, amándolo a pesar de todo. Algo que aún me sorprende, tratándose de él.

— _Te he extrañado Sakura…_

— _Y yo a ust… No, a ti Kakashi._

Observó al 'héroe' y, aunque se veía maltratado, magullado, agotado; 'Obito' llegó a vislumbrar en su semblante el «perdón» hacia un ser querido.

Algo que _no_ le servía.

Otra secuencia de sellos y la chica de ojos color jade junto a su _sensei_ de cabellos plateados –ambos con dedos fuertemente entrelazados–, desaparecieron.

Pensó.

—Ah, ya sé… —se inclinó a la altura del chico y susurró cerca de su oído—, no te he dicho lo que hice con tu _**mejor amigo**_ …

Al instante le vio tensar los músculos de su cuerpo, producto de un intento fallido por atacarlo. La ira y la duda le desfiguraban el rostro.

— ¡¿Qué le has hecho?!

Sonrió sardónicamente e hizo los mismos sellos, una vez más.

— ¡¿Qué le hiciste!?

—Sólo le di el deseo más anhelado de su retorcido corazón. Volver a estar con la persona _más importante_ en su vida…

Frente a ellos apareció, cual espejismo, una bufanda, un jardín y un atardecer. Y allí sentados, conversando y compartiendo las horas, estaban dos personas de rasgos muy parecidos la una de la otra.

Pero, una era mayor a la otra, una había fallecido y la otra seguía respirando.

— _Has crecido y mejorado mucho Sasuke, estoy orgulloso de ti._

— _Hermano… Promete que no volverás a desaparecer._

'Obito' observó al 'héroe' otra vez.

Estaba destrozado. Perfecto.

—Y, ¿sabes qué es lo más curioso _Naruto_? Tú no estás allí, de hecho, tu _adorado_ amigo me ayudó a encerrarte aquí.

—¡Mientes! —Había gritado, había tratado de tomarle del cuello pero, el daño ya estaba hecho.

En los ojos azules la débil y escueta luz que quedaba, se nubló llena en desesperación, aun contemplando a los hermanos. 'Obito' podía ver y _sentir_ como oleadas erráticas de energía oscura agitaban todo alrededor. Energía negra, producida por su «fuente de poder y prisionero».

Esto era lo que quería. Su «mundo eterno» necesitaba de materia negativa para seguir funcionando, para estar en equilibrio y ¡quién mejor que el jinchuruki del Nueve Colas, 'gran protector y héroe de Konoha', para cumplir ese trabajo!

—Grandioso.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Trescientos sesenta y ocho"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La **segunda pregunta** , surgió finalizando la tarde del día **368** , con cierta inocencia entretenida.

—Obito, ¿por qué tu cabello es blanco?

— ¿Huh?

Y le había tomado por sorpresa durante aquella mañana en el mismo lugar de siempre. En el tercer campo de entrenamiento.

Rin le observaba con ojos brillantes, llenos de curiosidad, sentada a su lado. La brisa vespertina, había estado meciendo los mechones de su cara, en suaves ondas que sólo estuvieron distrayendo a 'Obito'.

Por eso, no había podido captar la pregunta a la primera.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Obito…

Ella rodó los ojos.

—Para ser un _adulto_ sigues actuando como un niño —su tono era una mezcla entre diversión y molestia—. Te pregunté, ¿por qué tu cabello se tornó blanco? ¿Cuándo sucedió?

—Ah, eso… —soltó y la silueta monstruosa y deforme del Demonio de Diez Colas afloró en su cabeza—. No lo sé, creo porque me estoy haciendo viejo.

Rin lo miró sospechosa ante la respuesta vaga y poco creíble que había dicho el hombre. Y eso sólo dio crédito a una de las cosas que había descubierto 'Obito' de sí mismo en todo este tiempo.

Era _difícil_ ocultarle las cosas a Rin. Al mentirle lo único que traía era un vacío en su estómago y un sentido de culpabilidad que creyó haber perdido, tras largos años de permanecer en «las sombras».

Y todo eso le hizo sentir _humano_ de nuevo. Sonrió, sólo su adorada Rin podía convertirlo de esa forma. Ella y nada más.

— ¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿Acaso te desagrada?

Se le vio pensativa por un par de minutos. Minutos en los que 'Obito' siguió detallando sus rasgos, aún sin poder creerse del todo que _ella estaba allí con él_.

—En realidad… No, no me desagrada —una dulce y cálida sonrisa en sus labios, mientras su mano derecha viajaba hasta los cortos cabellos blancos—. Creo que te lucen, y se te ven… bien.

Sus músculos se relajaron durante ese lapso, en que los dedos de Rin acariciaban su cabeza, enredándose en las hebras blancas.

Y 'Obito' estuvo terminantemente seguro de que _jamás_ se arrepentiría de _esto_.

—Te extrañé Rin —susurró disfrutando de la brisa, los rayos cálidos del sol mientras se perdía en la sensación de los pequeños dedos, olvidándose por completo de todo.

Sin darse cuenta de cómo la primera sombra de duda, se asomaba en el corazón de su amada Rin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Mil novecientos noventa y siete"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El sonido arrullador y constante del agua de un río que corre por entre los guijarros y las piedras, es cortado por una voz de seriedad.

—Parece extraño, obtuviste lo que deseabas.

—…

— ¿Cuánto años habrán transcurrido en «la realidad»?

—No lo sé, no los he contado.

— ¿No temes que tu fuente de chakra se agote? La has explotado al límite de sus capacidades.

—…

— ¿No crees que se dará cuenta…? _No_ , que se _darán_ cuenta. Les has mentido a _ambos_ todo este tiempo.

En la cabeza de 'Obito' se instaló la imagen de su último pariente con vida.

Ese mismo día le había ido a visitar a su «jaula», y lo había abandonado destrozado, cubierto de cardenales y con los ojos negros inyectados en dolor por creer en las palabras que 'Obito', su carcelero, le había 'mostrado'. Que su persona amada le había abandonado para ser «el Hokage de la Konoha de un sueño».

— _Se cansó de buscarte y perseguirte hasta el fin del mundo._

— _¡Cállate, cállate, cállate!_

— _Quizá se dio cuenta de que no valías la pena…_

— _ **Él**_ _no…_ _ **él**_ _no puede…_ _ **él**_ _dijo que no…_

 _Y no pudo continuar la conversación, cuando sus pulmones le hicieron escupir sangre. Todo mientras 'Obito' le miraba._

Cerró los párpados por breves segundos, y tomó aire para su siguiente respuesta.

—Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto _**no**_ son ninguna amenaza para mí.

"— _Mugen Tsukuyomi_ es perfecto y, al ritmo en que va expandiéndose, con toda la humanidad «durmiendo» en su interior; llegará el día en que no les necesitaré. Son sólo herramientas desechables por un _bien mayor_ —su rostro se giró para ver con ojos escarlata el rostro de su compañero conversacional desde su 'supuesta muerte'—. De todas formas lo que haga o no, es asunto mío. Tú ya no tienes ningún poder aquí, _Madara_.

El anciano de largos cabellos negros guardó silencio. La noche caía sobre ellos cual manto espeso con estrellas destellando muy tenuemente en el firmamento.

—Sí, es cierto. Dejó de ser mi asunto en cuanto me mataste ¿no es así?

—…

— ¿O debería decir, cuando mataste al «Madara de Real»? —Había un aire contemplativo en sus facciones—. Después de todo, "yo" sólo soy una expresión de _Madara_ en el «sueño». "Yo" sólo existo porque tú aún _crees_ en mí, ¿cierto?

'Obito' frunció el ceño, eliminando con el agua del río, las manchas de sangre seca y húmeda que ensuciaron su cuerpo al completo. Eso pasaba cada vez que salía **afuera.**

—Así como ocurre con la «Rin» por la que te estas esforzando tanto en lucir _puro y limpio_. La «Rin del Sueño»…

Detuvo sus movimientos y sin palabra alguna le dedicó una mirada furibunda y asesina.

— _Nunca,_ vuelvas a hablar de _ella_. _Nunca,_ vuelvas a decir _su nombre._

La amenaza marcada claramente en cada palabra producida.

Los minutos de tensión pasando entre ambas figuras hasta que, «Madara del Sueño», asintió lentamente con la cabeza a modo de rendición y, quizá, gesto de 'disculpa'.

Dándole la espalda nuevamente, 'Obito' terminó con lo que estaba haciendo y activó algunos sellos. Frente a él, una ranura se formó en medio del espacio. Esa era una "puerta" de salida.

El ruido del río pareció aumentar de nivel en esos momentos. Y sólo por eso, Madara no le escuchó al principio.

— **1.997**

— ¿Qué...?

—Han pasado **1.997** días en «la realidad, en el mundo real».

«Madara» no se sorprendió, mucho.

—Pensé que no llevabas la cuenta.

Una mueca que no se decidía en ser una risa o un quejido, contorsionó el rostro de 'Obito'.

—Yo creí que a estas alturas, sabrías distinguir una mentira —y con esas palabras de despedida, cruzó la "puerta". Abandonando un bosque que resultaba desconocido para él.

Aquel no era más que una de las tantas ilusiones creadas por el _Mugen Tsukuyomi_. Una visión utópica que el fallecido Uchiha Madara soñó en su momento final.

«Madara» suspiró y volvió a enfocar su vista en el río serpenteante, en los guijarros, la noche y las estrellas; cuando escuchó pasos tras él. Pasos que reconocería en cualquier lugar.

— ¿Quién era ese con quien hablabas Madara?

—Hashirama.

El recién llegado lo miró curioso mientras se sentaba a un lado suyo. Este Senju Hashirama tan sólo era un joven que rondaba los quince años, lleno de vida y energía, de la _voluntad del_ fuego. Era la imagen de los recuerdos del «Madara Real».

— Es el Dios del Nuevo Mundo.

— ¿Dios? ¿Kami ( ***** )?

Asintió.

—Oh… —tomó una piedra y la arrojó hacia el río, con fuerza—. No pensé que los dioses pudieran verse… así.

Los insectos seguían cantando, trinando con el fin de comunicarse a través del espacio.

—Hashirama, ¿podrías _perdonarme_?

— ¿Eh? Pero, no has hecho nada malo… —dijo arrojando otra piedra—. Al menos no que yo-

— _Perdóname_ —le interrumpió repitiendo la petición. Y ambos se mantuvieron la mirada por largo rato.

— _Está bien_ … si eso hará que mi amigo sea más feliz, —le sonrió calurosamente, dejando caer una de sus manos pueriles sobre el hombro del anciano—. Madara, **te perdono**.

—Gracias.

Ninguno dijo nada más.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Dos mil ciento cuarenta y dos"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La **cuarta pregunta** , en realidad ni siquiera se sintió como una.

—Obito, yo… tengo miedo.

— ¿A qué temes Rin?

Sus labios se abrieron dubitativos. Parecía estar debatiéndose en si continuar hablando o, mejor, callarlo todo.

'Obito' quiso tomar su mano pero no se atrevía.

Porque la verdad era que, durante las últimas visitas y reuniones que habían llevado a cabo, la joven Nohara había estado teniendo un comportamiento extraño.

Demasiado distraído y _distante_.

Y no le dio importancia, ni se preocupó hasta ese día, en el atardecer número **2.142**.

Se recriminó y maldijo por ello.

—Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea —la alentó un poco, mientras sus ojos café miraban a cualquier parte menos a él.

—Es que yo… no lo sé, es algo tonto pero, —tomó aliento y lo volvió a expulsar—. Tengo miedo de _saber_.

— ¿Saber qué cosa?

— _Eso_ que no quieres decirme. La verdad que escondes con mentiras.

Se quedó callado y petrificado. Gruesas y pesadas sombras oscuras, rozaron por su cuerpo, su mente, su corazón. Pero él las espantó antes de que Rin lo notase.

Su _preciosa_ Rin no debía ver la horrible criatura fragmentada y repugnante en la que se había convertido. Su Rin tan _pura_ ,no debía ser contaminada con los actos atroces que cometía cada vez que no estaban juntos.

Pensó en Uzumaki Naruto, en Uchiha Sasuke, en Hatake Kakashi y las millones de voces que nunca más serían escuchadas, porque él les había arrebatado de gargantas.

" _ **No, no, no, para ella, 'yo' debo seguir siendo 'Obito'. Tengo que seguir actuando como él"**_ se recordó a sí mismo, a pesar de que una parte de él ya se había olvidado de lo que significaba ser o, haber sido, _Uchiha Obito._ _ **"Volver al pasado, estar en el pasado… recuérdalo."**_

—No entiendo de qué hablas Rin, no hay nada que te esté ocultando.

Él lo desestimó, encogiéndose de hombros. Ella volteó a verlo intensamente.

— ¿Estás seguro? ¿Lo _juras_ por tu vida?

Una sonrisa tonta y aniñada. La más falsa que había hecho hasta ese momento.

—Sí, lo juro.

Hubo silencio pero aún en el semblante de Rin había cierto temor, dudas veladas. Y 'Obito' sintió ganas de borrarle esa odiosa expresión.

— ¿Hay algo más? —Preguntó. Su Rin no tenía por qué sentir emociones negativas, no debía pasar por nada que le hiciese daño –incluso si eso era a causa suya–.

Ella debía ser **feliz** , por ese propósito había creado _este_ mundo.

Era «el mundo para ella».

—Obito, ¿eres infeliz aquí… _conmigo_? —Parecía que fuera a llorar en cualquier segundo—. A veces temo que _yo no soy suficiente_ , de que en realidad quisieras estar con _alguien_ más…

Y sin poder refrenar los violentos impulsos que le habían estado sofocando, 'Obito' la tomó entre sus brazos y la apretó fuertemente contra su pecho. Sus manos acariciando el sedoso cabello castaño. Su olfato deleitándose con su delicioso aroma.

Tenerla así, era la _primera vez_ que lo hacía. Poder abrazarla y sentir su corazón palpitando, su respiración llena de vida, era tan distinto a la **última vez**.

 _En el medio de una laguna sanguinolenta, rodeados de cuerpos enemigos, mientras la lluvia se mezclaba con las lágrimas en su ojo. Todo mientras una parte de su ser sucumbía al tormento que le causaba, la visión del cuerpo frágil e inerte de Rin. Del suplicio de sujetarla y no sentir nada en ella, ni un aliento, ni un latido._

—Nunca dudes lo que te voy a decir, —su voz sonó firme y resuelta—. No existe _nadie_ en este universo que pueda hacerme feliz, más que tú. Rin, eres lo único en mi vida que me trae felicidad.

No estaba mintiendo. Jamás podría mentir con eso.

Su cuerpo de catorce años, tal y como la había preservado en sus pensamientos durante tantos años –desde que el destino se la había arrebatado–; tembló ligeramente antes de corresponderle el abrazo.

—De acuerdo… No lo haré —su respuesta convirtiéndose en un bajo murmullo.

'Obito' _debió_ sospechar lo que pasaría a continuación, en un futuro, pero estaba muy ocupado abrazando a la persona amada con todas sus fuerzas.

Hundiendo su miseria en la única razón de su existir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Mil ciento sesenta y cinco"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _No podía ver. No podía moverse._

 _No podía respirar._ _ **Necesitaba respirar.**_

 _Se estaba ahogando, asfixiando en un mar de sangre espesa. Rodeado por gritos desgarradores, lastimeros, ininteligibles que taladraban sus oídos cual cuchillas afiladas._

 _Necesitaba salir de allí, necesitaba escapar._

Y entonces, despertó.

Lo primero que vieron sus ojos, fue el cielo empezando a colorearse de los tonos crepusculares.

Una vez más, no había podido descansar. No había conseguido _dormir de verdad._

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sujetándose con fuerza debido al dolor punzante que latía en su sien. Pero eso sólo le causó mayor sufrimiento.

Ah, se había olvidado de nuevo que no se encontraba en su mundo. Que estaba "afuera".

En la despreciable y retorcida realidad en donde era un _monstruo,_ el jinchuruki del Demonio de Diez Colas.

El ladrón de vidas, el fabricante de ataúdes.

Sus ojos carmesí y violáceos escanearon el desolador paisaje a su alrededor. Todo ruinas, grietas, destrucción y la nada.

Con su poder endemoniado, había acabado con toda la vida que había existido en la tierra, en el mundo que tantas agonías le había causado.

Pero él: 'Obito', 'Tobi', 'Madara', 'Legión', sólo había devuelto el pago con la misma moneda.

O al menos, el mísero pedazo humano que quedaba en él. Porque honestamente, la 'cosa' allí recostada de una de las gruesas ramas del Dios Árbol y Mugen Tsukuyomi, ya no sabía _qué_ era.

No es nada ni nadie. No tenía identidad, materia o existencia. Sólo estaba allí, cuidando del «sueño perpetuo».

— _Obito, ¿qué te apetece hacer hoy?_

Ah, pero cuando Rin le decía así, cuando le daba «un nombre» con esa hermosa voz, su putrefacto corazón –o lo que restaba de él–, ansiaba con todo su ser, convertirse en ese alguien.

 **Rin.**

Rin **lo era todo** , por ella había hecho todo.

Entonces sus oídos escucharon el sonido de pisadas, de cuerpos pesados que trataban de moverse sigilosamente hasta su posición para acorralarle. Hordas enemigas que venían armadas con el único propósito de presentar batalla.

Eran de los pocos que subsistían en oposición a él.

Y levantándose de su sitio, reparó en la bestia de su interior, que gruñía con excitación. Deseando derramar sangre.

—Les daré una oportunidad —dijo transportándose hasta el medio de sus filas. Asustándolos y tomándoles por sorpresa con su repentina aparición.

Las garras, los cuernos, la cabellera blanca, la desfigurada cicatriz y los ojos discordantes –escarlata con aspas, violeta con anillos–, más el aura abrumadora de chakra; produjo caras de duda, temor, arrepentimiento y miedo.

No tenía que escucharlos para poder saber en qué pensaban. Podía leerlo en sus pupilas.

 _No quiero morir, no quiero morir._

—Si se rinden, podrán «soñar» por siempre, pero si pelean…

Nadie pudo ver en qué momento lo había hecho, nadie de los presentes pudo comprender en qué segundo había utilizado una de sus manos para atravesar a el estómago de uno de los líderes de escuadrón.

— _Muerte_ es lo que tendrán — y extrajo su brazo de la víctima que aún seguía gritando.

Otra más de las voces que lo perseguirían en intranquilas pesadillas venideras.

En pocos minutos, algunos comenzaron a llorar, temblaron pidiendo piedad. Otros habían sido lo suficientemente estúpidos como para enfrentarle.

" _ **Acabemos con ellos de una vez…"**_ susurró la voz ponzoñosa del Diez Colas en su cabeza. Sentía sus ansias de matar, intentando tomar posesión de su cuerpo. Hambriento de carne que cortar y huesos que romper.

Pero ya habían pasado **1165** días, en los que había lidiado con aquella situación. Y a diferencia de otras veces, 'Obito' decidió complacerle.

Este día no habría sobrevivientes.

Chorros de sangre le aplicaron la piel, los ropajes, el cabello y rasgaron un poco más su _alma_. Lluvia roja que le alejaba cada vez más de 'su' humanidad.

Y mientras veía los cuerpos caer, volverse pedazos irreconocibles, millones de ojos observando a un infinito mientras la vida se deslizaba silenciosa fuera de ellos, 'Obito' sólo deseaba encontrarse con Rin.

Por Rin, sería un monstruo, un ladrón, un homicida; usaría mil máscaras y se convertiría en la nada que acecha en las sombras. Por Rin lo hizo todo, lo volvería a hacer y seguramente continuará haciéndolo.

Todo con el propósito de verla sonreír.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"_ _Dos mil quinientos cincuenta y cinco_ _"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jamás llegó a considerar la insólita y absurda idea de que «Madara» pudiera haber estado en lo _correcto_.

Estaba en compañía de Rin cuando _ocurrió_. Un temblor tan potente que sacudió por completo el suelo bajo sus pies, fragmentándolo con grietas y quiebres desiguales, cual surcos espinosos, brotando y escupiendo astillas del Dios Árbol.

Luego, un rugido estremecedor y todo por lo que había luchado, todo por lo que se había ensuciado empezó a derrumbarse.

La gravedad se había alterado y, pedazos del cielo, del escenario en el que se encontraba, se resquebrajaban, perdían poder y se convertían en pedazos de madera que se elevaban por encima de su cabeza. Deshaciéndose en cenizas, _polvo_.

Y a través de todo, pudo observar los múltiples sueños, terminando, rompiéndose y liberando a los que aún quedaban con vida dentro de las crisálidas donde debían dormir por la eternidad.

'Obito' comprendió la situación antes de que la figura destruida de «Madara del sueño», apareciera frente a él, con la mitad de su cuerpo transformándose en diminutas hojas, que al soplarlas se tornaban en polvo.

Exactamente igual que todo lo demás de «su mundo».

—Escapó de su prisión.

Con esas palabras del anciano, otro rugido se alzó impotente, dejando al descubierto la imagen de un gigantesco guerrero con armadura, hecho enteramente de chakra.

—Susanoo… —susurró viendo al gigante y, en el interior de este, a Uchiha Sasuke con ojos color violeta con seis anillos concéntricos y lágrimas rojas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Con una mano se encargaba de dirigir a su creación, para que siguiera trayendo caos y destrucción, mientras que, con la otra, sujetaba con firmeza a Uzumaki Naruto; demasiado débil para pelear.

— ¿Cómo?

—Descubrió la verdad y ha sido su ira lo que le ha liberado. Sus ojos despertaron el poder del Rinnegan.

Pero, ¿cómo había sido capaz de desvelar la mentira?

'Obito' frunció el ceño, dirigiendo su vista acusadora hacia «Madara», de quien ya solo una parte de su rostro y hombro derecho, era lo único que quedaba.

—No he sido yo. No tengo el poder de hacerlo, sólo soy una proyección. El Uchiha Madara con chakra pereció bajo tu mano.

— ¡¿Entonces quién!? ¡¿Quién le ha dejado escapar!?

Estaba furioso, irascible, lleno de agitación y sobretodo de _miedo_. Sus músculos tensos sólo querían causar daño, el lado violento de su cerebro despertando al monstruo y demonio.

— ¡¿Quién fue!?

— ¡Yo! —Dijo la voz a sus espaldas—, yo he sido —declaró firmemente y 'Obito' se sintió perdido.

Girándose veía con aprensión como Rin se mostraba firme, seria y determinada.

—Yo le dije la verdad, y le saque de su prisión.

'Obito' estaba atónito, en blanco. No pudiendo creer que _su_ Rin fuera la culpable.

—Ahora entiendo, —soltó la voz de «Madara», ya sólo podías ver sus ojos, que se cerraban en comprensión—. Lo puedo ver, en tu cuerpo, corre un poco de chakra… ¿es eso lo que has usado?

Ella asintió y 'Obito' entró en sí, tomándola fuertemente de los hombros. Y aunque la apretó con todas sus fuerzas, sus dedos dejando oscuras manchas en su piel, Rin no se quejó de dolor.

— ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué lo has hecho? —la sacudió repetidas veces, exigiendo una respuesta, sintiéndose traicionado.

Incluso desesperado.

Y Rin le sonrió, triste, amorosamente. Los ojos deslumbrando a causa de las lágrimas que se empezaban a acumular.

—Yo… deseé _tanto_ descubrir lo que me escondías, lo quise con tantas ganas que un día, el _árbol me habló_ —Comenzó a explicar la chica en suaves sollozos mientras que en sus pies, las mismas hojas diminutas se iban formando y desvaneciendo—. Me dijo que si en verdad deseaba descubrirlo, podía enseñármelo…

Y así, el «Dios Árbol», « el mundo y el sueño», le mostraron _todo_. La realidad, las ilusiones, la devastación y a las fuentes de chakra oscuro.

—Incluso llegué a verte a ti también… —las piernas iban desapareciendo y 'Obito' ya no sabía _qué hacer_. Las manos femeninas se soltaron de su agarre y se habían posicionado a ambos lados de su rostro—. Obito, te he visto, tal cual eres en la realidad y… —sus dedos suaves rozaron la cicatriz, y como si leyera sus pensamientos—: no. No me das miedo, no pienso que seas un monstruo.

La mandíbula de Obito se apretó con fuerza, y sus manos que la habían sujetado con tanta violencia hacia tan poco, resbalaron a los costados de Rin. Ya las caderas y la cintura habían desaparecido.

Las millones de hojas, les envolvían en un torbellino huracanado, al tiempo en que todo era succionando hacia una reacción opuesta a la gravedad.

—Cuando lo supe, no pude… no podía siquiera pensar en que siguieras lastimándote por mí, por _algo como yo_ —en sus facciones no había decepción ni rechazo, sólo comprensión, aceptación y una emoción que 'Obito' no sabía interpretar. Las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas y evaporándose al tocar el aire—. No quería que siguieras en una guerra, en un tormento, cuando yo… yo no soy _quien quieres que sea_.

— ¿De qué estás hablando…? Tú eres…

Pero ella cortó con cualquier cosa que pudiera decir.

—No, no lo soy. Yo sólo soy un clon, una copia de la persona a la que realmente amas. Yo soy Yume Rin ( ***** ), una impostora, algo falso que nunca podrá ser _Nohara Rin_ …

Silencio. No pudo decir nada y sus rodillas le fallaron y se sintió desfallecer mientras caía sobre lo que aún quedaba de las raíces.

Él era el Dios del Nuevo Mundo, el jinchuruki de la Bestia de Diez Colas, el vencedor en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja; pero en ese momento se sentía vulnerable, indefenso. No creía en que tuviera tanto poder.

—No… yo… tú eres… lo hice para _ti_ , yo hice esto _por ti_ …

'Obito' estaba perdiendo parte de su disfraz, una mitad de su rostro seguía luciendo rasgos humanos mientras que la otra cambiaba. Los cuernos, los tatuajes, los ojos, las garras.

Rin le abrazó, enroscando con facilidad sus brazos alrededor del cuello masculino. Dejando caer una figura que ahora pesaba menos que una pluma, con cada segundo más hojas se unían al remolino y más cosas del «sueño» se iban para siempre.

—Lo sé y yo, te estoy agradecida —sus labios parecían proferir puras verdades. Él, con angustia y desasosiego en sus ojos; ella mezclando la calidez con la serenidad—. Gracias por haberme dado la vida y por todo lo que has hecho por mí…

Susanoo siguió arrasando con el Dios Árbol, más ninjas siguieron despertando y se unían al Uchiha menor. Y Rin, su preciosa Rin seguía esfumándose en el aire, su cuerpo al igual que todo lo demás, empezando a ser halado hacia arriba.

Las manos firmes en el cuello de 'Obito'.

—Sé que soy sólo una copia, una pieza, un sueño, una ilusión. Que no tengo poder para cambiar las cosas, que sólo existo porque tú _crees y quieres_ que sea de esa forma… pero _mis sentimientos_ , —una pausa breve, otra gran sonrisa y ya sólo quedaban sus brazos, hombros y, parte de su pecho y espalda.

¿En qué momento 'Obito' había comenzado llorar? ¿En qué segundo mientras la escuchaba hablar, de sus ojos habían empezado a brotar gotas saladas, que cayeron por los bordes de su quijada?

¿Cómo era posible que la estuviera **perdiendo de nuevo**?

—Lo sentimientos que tengo por ti, _sí son reales_ y son totalmente _míos_ …

Entonces, ella se inclinó, cerró los ojos y depositó un beso en su frente. Su aliento rozando su piel, la textura de la piel de sus labios, agitando cada fibra de su corazón.

Era el primer y _último_ beso.

Y al fin, encontró su voz.

— ¡No eres una copia! ¡Eres Rin, eres **mi Rin**! Por favor, por favor, no lo hagas… —Su cuerpo también reaccionó, quiso tomarla pero sus dedos no encontraron nada que sujetar, sólo atravesando una nube de hojas—. ¡No me dejes, no te vayas! Te necesito, yo te necesito, no soy _nada_ si tú no estás…

No quería decir adiós. No quería dejarla.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que perderla? ¿Por qué no pudieron haber estado _eternamente_ juntos?

—Por favor… Rin… yo sin ti… no puedo…

Entonces la escuchó reír suavemente, como tantas veces la escuchó hacerlo cuando era pequeño, como en todas las veces que él hacía algo tonto en uno de sus encuentros dentro del «sueño».

—Obito...

Sus ojos aún absortos, abiertos implorándole. Y ella…

—Desde sueños falsos a mentiras crueles, no importa, nunca importará porque dónde sea que estés _tú_ , yo _siempre_ voy a estar también… —las hojas bailaban, danzaban en piruetas, una luz la envolvía pero ya de Rin sólo quedaba su rostro. Sus ojos mirándole con el mismo sentimiento que él cargaba por dentro desde el día en que la conoció—. Te amo, "yo" siempre te amaré…

Y en una ráfaga de viento Rin, la «Rin del sueño», se extinguió.

Ese fue el día **2555** desde la creación del Mugen Tsukuyomi. Ese fue el día del _fin_.

—Yo también… —murmuró las palabras que jamás pudo _decirle_.

Más lágrimas cayeron al suelo mientras seguía viendo el punto donde ella se había ido.

—Yo también **te amo**.

Sin ningún tipo de atraso, su juicio final llegó, en la forma de un rayo cargado por el odio y el resentimiento de siete años de torturas. La mano que lo portaba, atravesándole el corazón.

—Desearía poder irme con _ella_ …

Y 'Obito', finalmente, abandonó la aberrante realidad para dormir perpetuamente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Uno"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dicen que el inicio del mundo fue cuando la primera luz apareció y atravesó con su imponente halo a la perenne oscuridad reinante.

Pues en «su mundo» ocurrió lo mismo. Una resplandeciente y cegadora luz, acabó con las sombras y dio paso a lo que durante tantos años había estado anhelando.

Sintió el viento, una cálida brisa que acariciaba su piel. Luego escuchó el ruido de hojas al agitarse desde las copas de los árboles, el cantar de múltiples aves.

Alrededor los colores de la devastación y se tintaron con distintos tonos de verdes y el azul resplandeciente del cielo.

Él recordaba el lugar en donde se encontraba. Era el lugar almacenado en los polvorientos confines de su mente, de los tiempos cuando era _alguien_.

A su lado tres troncos de madera, uno seguido del otro apareció en fila. Los recuerdos fluyendo por su mente, las memorias cobrando vida en frente de sus ojos.

Y de repente, todo dejó de ser significativo, todo perdió su atención en el momento en que la vio.

Su corazón se estrujó con fuerza antes de latir por primera vez en lo que eran siglos.

Un espectáculo de hojas danzarinas, moviéndose en piruetas y remolinos, comenzaron a agruparse, juntarse y a darle forma a lo que tanto había querido.

Un par de pies, un par de piernas y brazos delgados, los largos y delicados dedos que sabían curar cualquier herida, la cintura, su complexión pequeña, algo rellena por la niñez; cada hebra de cabello castaño que era iluminado por un rayo de sol, la piel suave y tersa, coloreada por las marcas moradas en ambas mejillas; los ojos grandes y largas pestañas.

Sus pies se movieron hacia adelante, atraído cual diminuto e insignificante insecto hacia la luz, su rasgos adaptándose a un rostro más humano.

No podía creerlo.

Alzó su mano derecha, estirando sus dedos para poder tocarla.

No podía creerlo pero era _cierto_.

Su mejilla estaba caliente, su pecho subía y bajaba ligeramente. La estaba escuchando respirar.

¡Era de verdad, era real!

Sus párpados temblaron en la fracción de un segundo, antes de abrirse y exponer los ojos color café que se encontraron con los suyos.

Sus labios rosados hicieron ademar de decir algo, se cerraron y luego volvieron a abrirse cuando un destello de reconocimiento cruzó sus pueriles facciones.

— ¿Obito, eres tú?

—Rin… —se escapó de su boca el nombre, la voz había sido quebradiza y ronca, falta de fuerza mientras las yemas de sus dedos rozaban la piel de su rostro, de su cuello y la textura de su cabello.

¡Estaba allí, la estaba viendo, la estaba tocando, no era falso!

De repente, Nohara Rin sonrió dulcemente al tomar con sus manos, los dedos de 'Obito'. El gesto era cálido, tan significativo para su corazón.

Estaba **viva** ,había vuelto a él.

—Pero, Obito… —sus ojos se alzaron confusos, dudosos, delineando su figura—. ¿En qué momento has crecido tanto?

Se le veía realmente confundida, pero estaba bastante seria al respecto. Y por eso, no pudo evitarlo.

Rio.

Con voz áspera, una risa rara y extraña, era un sonido que no había producido en veinte años. Era incómodo y aun así no pudo detenerse.

— ¿Por qué ríes? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

'Obito' tomó con firmeza ambas mejillas e inclinó su propia frente sobre la de Rin.

Por fin, su sueño estaba realizado. Por fin, su deseo se había cumplido. Finalmente la había alcanzado.

—Rin, mi hermosa Rin, no sabes lo mucho que he ansiado verte…

Embriagado en la felicidad efímera y surreal que estaba sintiendo, no notó las mejillas sonrojadas, ni la expresión problemática y embarazosa de Rin. Todo producto de sus palabras que había salido apasionadas.

Después de un par de minutos, en los que ninguno se movió un centímetro, Rin volvió a hablar. Sus manos dando un suave apretón a las de él.

Ojos castaños fijos en sus pupilas.

—No has contestado a mi pregunta…

Y 'Obito' volvió a reír.

No pensando en que contestar a la **primera pregunta** de todas, en el día **1**. Sólo dejándose llevar en las emociones nuevas, redescubriendo sentimientos que creyó perdidos.

Sin saber que aquel maravilloso y deslumbrante «sueño», que apenas estaba naciendo, culminaría en tan sólo **dos mil quinientos cincuenta y cinco días.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Sólo los sueños y los recuerdos son verdaderos, ante la falsedad engañosa de lo que llamamos el presente y la realidad." — Alejandro Dolina._

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Glosario.**

 **1.** _Kami_.— es la palabra japonesa designada para Dios.

 **2.** _Yume Rin_ .— ella hace esa referencia al jugar con la palabra _Yume_ = sueño como si fuera su apellido, producto de ser la "falsa". Pensé que sería ¿divertido?

 **Notas de Autor.**

Y con esto llegamos al final de la historia, ¿o debería decir _comienzo_? Jejeje estoy nerviosa, espero les haya causado las mismas sensaciones que a mí me produjo la imagen (además de la música).

Hice un mega sacrificio pasando esto a limpio, es más estoy atrasada y tengo que mañana entregar un proyecto en modelado 3D (pobre estudiante de arquitectura) y apenas llevo el primer piso… de quince.

Por cierto, si no se dieron cuenta o a la final si quedó muy confuso el WI? es: _"¿Qué pasaría si el Mugen Tsukuyomi lo activa Obito en vez de Madara, y lo consigue...?"_

Un beso,

Kirumi.


End file.
